Nomming Omelettes
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: The passengers are in Seattle, and with only six left, they are down to three teams of two. And of course, Cody and Noah are a team. A rude comment leads to a bet, and that bet leads to romance. Or does it? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Oh dude gross. You're soaking wet. And you _stink_." Cody complained at his filthy teammate: Noah.

"Thanks genius. I totally hadn't noticed." He shot back, giving a death glare to him. Cody huffed and checked the map again. They had to find the biggest omelette in Seattle, Washington, but unfortunately, they had to go to every restaurant at the water to find it. And on there adventure, Cody accidently pushed Noah into the water as they were looking out on the water front. To find their map…

Luckily, since Noah took the dive, the very angry brunette got the map, and they were headed to their next destination: Beth's Café.

"This has got to be it. I swear I watched some Food Network show about it…" Cody trailed off and looked out the smelly cab's window. Since the boys had gotten last in their previous challenge, losing to the other two teams of Alejandro/Owen, and Gwen/Heather, they got to ride in, as Chris put it, 'style', while they found the biggest omelette.

"You would watch the Food Network…" Noah commented sourly.

"What?" Cody turned his head, only to cringe and lean back as far as the confines of the cab would let him. "Ugh seriously dude! You smell like dead seagulls mixed with barf, and then The Beatles music for seasoning. Gross." Noah froze and stared at Cody. "What! No one likes dead seagulls, _or _barf. Seriously." The dark haired boy shook his head and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Did you just say… that The Beatles… stink…?" Noah no longer looked like his regular, sarcastic self. He looked like he could beat the stuffing out of Cody at any second. Which at that comment, Noah really could. He may have been a smart video game junkie, but when someone defended _his _boys, there was trouble to follow.

Always.

"Well yeah. I mean duh. Who likes them anymore? They're so… _old_." Noah growled and leaned in closer to Cody.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with old music huh? Lemme guess your favorite song: Love u Love u Love u by Justin Buttface? Oh oh oh, not maybe idon'thaveanytalent by Lady Gag-uh. I bet that's it. Or…"

"No! I don't like Lady Gaga or Justin Beaver! I prefer edgier stuff, like K$sha and stuff."

"Oh dear lord…" Noah facepalmed in disgust. "You sicken me. Seriously. Worse then this crap in my hair. You're just… ugh…"

"Ve're _heeere_!" The cab driver shouted happily, finally ridding of the two 'numbskulls' out of his cab.

"Whatever." Cody weakly retorted and exited the car onto the sidewalk. Not even waiting for Noah, the light brunette walked into the small restaurant to see Chris leaning against the counter, talking to the cashier. He looked up to see both Noah and Cody enter the premises.

"Finally! You guys made it! Oh Noah." Chris held the bridge of his nose and said, "You Smell Like Teen Spirit. Oh well. Cody, at least you're a _Scentless _Apprentice. Sorry. Done being a Negative Creep. Now today you will not be indulging in Mexican Seafood or Pennyroyal Tea-,"

"Chris enough with the bad Nirvana references! Get on with it before the others get here!" Chris pouted and replied,

"Someone's a Downer. Remember who's the Big Cheese around here?" He pointed his thumbs to his chest and grinned. "_Anywaaay_, I can't help it. We're in Seattle after all, famous for Kurt Cobain, Pearl Jam and… and… oh right. THE WORLD'S BIGGEST OMELETTES!" He spread his arms, and Cody and Noah fist pumped the air. "That's right! Your team is first to find the biggest omelette, but you haven't won yet!" Cody cursed silently and Noah rolled his eyes. "Nope! You have to eat, _and _finish a giant omelette within fifteen minutes, or else you have to start again!" Chris shrugged and pointed at a nearby table. "So… well your order will be ready soon!"

"Shouldn't they already be made…?" Noah sighed and headed over to the table to sit across from him.

"Woah! They use _twelve _eggs in this! That's crazy!" Cody exclaimed.

"I wish they'd use your head for one of those dozen…" The bitter genius whispered.

"Rude! Well… I wish they'd just scramble all record of The Beatles! They suck!" Cody commented.

"Creative. Maybe if all your musical interests stopped coating themselves in make up that turned them the color of _yokes_, then they might have a decent career ahead of them!"

"Yokes! Dude yokes are yellow! My interests are made fun of because they're _orange_, not _yellow._" Noah raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Seriously bro. You're defending yourself on this one?" Cody sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah… you have a point. Whatever. I still don't like The Beatles. They're all old, and all they sing about is love and crap."

"You seem to care a lot about love, considering you're _still _fawning over Gwen." Noah picked a piece of seaweed out of his hair and placed it gingerly on the table.

"Fawning! I'm not a _dear_ Noah! I mean I once was but… well that was first season and I-,"

"_Fawning _has nothing to do with being a dear, _darling_. It's when you continuously seek attention from someone, even if it means degrading yourself. Being the hero _all the time _when you were on Team Amazon? Setting Gwen and Trent up so many years ago? I hate to say it, but it's just gotten sad, dude." Noah shrugged and continued to pick disgusting bits of sea life out of his hair.

"What! I don't do that! I mean I _did _do that, those examples, but I'm _way _over Gwen now. She's a thing of the past." Cody waved Noah off with a flick of his wrist and looked at the various drawings on the wall.

"Oh yeah? Well if you manage not to stumble, slip, trip, or make any sort of fool of yourself as Gwen walks by in twenty seconds, then you win. She's a thing of the past." Cody moved sideways to watch his crush and Heather enter the establishment, and he crossed his arms.

"And what if you win?" Noah looked up, saw a small postcard on an air vent above, and smiled.

"If you make an absolute retard of yourself like you're going to, then I'm going to make you listen to five _whole _Beatles songs." Cody opened his mouth to complain, but quickly shut it.

"Fine. Deal. I'm not going to argue, because I _know _I'm going to win." Cody smiled triumphantly as Noah turned to see the girl's walking up.

"Alright. Here's your chance, _braniac_." Noah leaned back and watched as the other contestants cringed.

"Oh gross, what _died_."

"Probably that _thing _on your head…" Noah replied snarkily.

"I'm going to guess that it's whatever's _crawling _in your hair." Heather smiled and walked ahead, while Cody tried to greet the goth.

"Well, heh heh, see you found it here okay! Well we did too but Noah fell into the water, ya know. Pretty much the way I fell for-,"

"Cody!" Noah quickly threw a salt shaker at the malfunctioning teenager in front of him, then talked for Cody.

"Uh… vicious… slug. I'd suggest going to your table. Cody is just crawling with them right now. Uh bye." As soon as she turned away, Noah spread his arms in confusion. "What were you doing, dude!" Cody was not at all paying attention to his confused teammate, for he was more interested in the 'vicious' 'slugs' he was 'infested' with.

"Slugs! Slugs? I'm allergic to their slime!"

"You and me both, bro…"

"I don't have an EpiPen or anything! Crap crap crap!" As Cody freaked out, a waitress arrived with a giant plate that was loaded with a giant omelette.

"Oh my God…" Noah whispered to himself as the plate was set in front of them. The omelette was literally bigger than his head. "Cody."

"I'M TRYING TO FIND THE SLUGS!" He shouted as his head was down, searching frantically around his seat.

"There are _no _slugs Cody. I was trying to keep you from making a fool of yourself in front of Gwen. You failed. Now if we finish this in fifteen minutes, I might just forget The Beatles bet. Kay? Now-,"

"Nom like I've never nommed before?" Cody asked hungrily, grabbing something from his pocket.

"Whatever makes you hungrier, buddy."

"Good! I have my special omelette eating instruments _right _here." He retrieved a small black case, and opened it to reveal a shiny knife and fork, surrounded in black velvet. "I'm an omelette eating _champion _in case you didn't know. In fact, a couple years ag-,"

"NO TIME! JUST EAT!"

"YOU NOM OMELETTES! YOU DON'T JUST EAT THEM, NOAH." Noah mumbled a 'whatever' as Cody started wolfing down the fluffy, eggy goodness.

**Well I have a feeling I'm going to update this soon, because I like where it's going. This is going to be my second rated T fic, so I'm kind of excited. Although it isn't the best, considering I'm still in the process of getting out of my writer's block, this will get better, **_**maybe. **_**If you review and stay along for the short journey. Sure. It will. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Cody's vicious 'nomming' skills, the boys were the first out of Beth's café, and in the cab back to the Seattle's semi-famous club: El Corzòn

"Oh I don't feel so good…" Noah complained, holding his stomach and leaning his head against the seat. Cody looked over nervously, not wanting his teammate to spill his lunch all over him.

"Uh well if you do decide to, uhm, toss your cookies, mind leaning out the window to do it?" Noah groaned in pain and turned his whole body to the side of the car.

"Boy, if you blow some chunks in my car, you gonna be in a _world _of hurt. M-hmm!" The cab driver drawled. Noah groaned again, and Cody rolled his eyes.

"What is the El Corzòn anyway? It says club, but for what? What's a 'corzòne'?" Cody insistent questioning left Noah feeling slightly dizzy, annoyed, and a bigger headache. "Oh! It's that Italian dish that's like a pizza that's folded in half! Wow there's a club for _that_?"

"_Cody…_ it's not 'cal-… not… it's… oh God." Noah slapped his hand over his mouth and gagged.

"You okay…?" The boy in question frantically shook his head and widened his eyes, swallowing to push the rising vomit down. "Oh you're going to blow…" Noah opened the door and puked out of the slightly ajar door.

"Oh no you din't, boy." The angry woman driving pointed her finger to the ceiling of the car and swiveled her head in a circle. "You better clean that up, 'else Imma make _sure _you don't win dat million dollars, m-hmm!" Noah rolled his eyes and pulled a small hankey out of his pocket to wipe his mouth.

"Oh relax, Beyoncè. Get an air freshener." Noah sighed and turned to Cody.

"Do you have gum or anything? A mint?" Cody's face brightened and he dug his hand eagerly in his pockets.

"My Killer Casanova Kissing Mints. Here!" Cody shook a mint out of the small tube and handed it to Noah. He nodded in thanks and popped it into his mouth.

"I hate omelettes now…" Cody narrowed his eyes and squeezed his fists together, crushing the remaining mints in his hand to crumbs. Noah looked over at his angry partner and laughed. "How does it feel? Having something you love, carelessly harped on?" Cody grunted and crossed his arms.

"Well… it makes me want to punch something actually…" Cody admitted truthfully, both boys knowing that he was not normally a violent guy.

"See?"

"Whatever. You can complain about omelettes all you want, but The Beatles still suck." He replied bitterly, causing Noah to huff in anger.

"Well, you still will have to endure some of their songs thanks to our bet." The bookworm shrugged and smiled.

"What!" The other exclaimed. "But you said… but you said…! You said you might forget about our bet if we finished the omelette!" Cody shouted defensively, causing the cab driver to whip her head around in anger.

"Zip it, Gap Tooth!" Cody winced at the old school yard nickname. "I run a taxi service, not a flippin'… a flippin'…" She turned back to her driving to think of something. Cody crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. She turned around again and screamed, "A flippin' shouting contest! Keep it quiet back here, y'all undastand?" Noah rolled his eyes once more and nodded.

"_Anyway,_ Cody. The keyword in what I said earlier is that I 'might' forget about it. I haven't, so I'm not going to."

"Whatever… jerk." _Creative_, Noah thought to himself sarcastically. Both angry, they started looking out the window at the lowering sun.

A few minutes passed until the group arrived in front of a row of buildings. One held a sign that said, 'El Corzòne', so Noah and Cody rushed out in front of it. A bass-like sound pumped out of the premise loudly, causing the boy's hearts to seem like they were beating to the pattern of the beat. They walked in, passing a security guard, who nodded.

The club was dark, and seemingly small, but it was hard to tell with the room only being lit by the stage lights. The room split into two sections, one to a raised platform selling t-shirts and band merch, and the other to the floor in front of a small stage. The band who was on the stage looked angry, and the singer was screaming darkly into the microphone. Noah grinned when he saw the band was 'Beatallica', metal versions of Beatles songs, but he and Cody cupped their hands over their ears to block out the unwanted noise. A man appeared next to them, who was none other than Chris McLean.

"NOAH! CODY!" He shouted over the metal music. "WELCOME TO THE EL CORZòN! NOW THAT YOU'VE COMPELTED YOUR CHALLENGE, YOU MUST FIND THE CLUES ON THE FLOOR THAT WILL LEAD YOU TO THE NEXT PART OF THE CHALLENGE!" The host flashed a smile, and Noah raised his hand. "YES NOAH?"

"WHERE EXACTLY ARE THESE 'CLUES', AGAIN?" He screamed. No noise sounded from Chris's mouth, but it looked like he was laughing.

"ON THE FLOOR. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR SOME BRUISES AND CUTS, BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE FACEDOWN ON THE MOSHPIT FLOOR LOOKING FOR THESE CLUES!" Both boys' eyes bulged at the new information, and they both shouted,

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Chris closed his eyes and smiled.

"GET A MOVE ON!" _There's got to be some place quiet to discuss the game plan_… Noah thought to himself. They walked further into the venue, looking nervously around for the mosh pit. Noah spotted the 'bathroom' sign, and grabbed Cody's elbow to run towards there.

"Ah, Noah! We can't waste time like this!" Cody pouted. "But I guess a man's gotta do what a mans gotta do." He shrugged.

"No I don't have to 'go'. We need a game plan. How are we going to go about this? You and I both know that we're both weak, rendering the 'pushing-everyone-out-of-our-way' plan useless. We have to think of something." Cody rubbed his chin and looked thoughtfully to the black ceiling.

"Well… I think we're just going to have to do as Chris says. We have to have our heads facedown to the floor to find this stuff." He contemplated. Noah started pacing. He stopped after a few seconds, and smacked his fist against his open palm. 

"My brother loves this type of music. One time he was telling me about a concert, and he said that moshers are actually really nice. They pick people up when they get knocked down by the violence. Dude, our downfall won't be getting trampled on, it'll be constantly being picked up by people who are sympathetic to our whimpiness!" Cody scoffed.

"Them? Nice? Dude just look at there clothing! He seriously thinks that?"

"To answer your question, yes, he does. He said that they have a pattern to the way they mosh, too, so this might be helpful. At the beginning song, and at the choruses. That's when they run around, pushing each other against one another. They get tired about thirty seconds after each chorus and each beginning, so that's when we have to make our move: when they stop to listen to the music."

"I'm scared." Cody bit his lip, and Noah grabbed his arm again.

"You'll be fine. We just need to stay close together and search the floor pretty throughly. The clues are bound to be small. We need to hurry though: Owen and Alejandro are going to be here soon. Come on." Noah kept his hand on Cody's arm as he dragged him out of the bathroom. Although Cody hated Noah's constant sarcasm and attitude, his skin tingled where Noah's fingers were, the way it tingled when girls brushed up against him on accident. Cody found the sensation weird, since it was being caused by another guy, but he angrily shook off the thought. Noah was a good friend, but Cody would never feel _that _way for him, no matter how much his body did.

The two boys neared the crazy crowd, gulping as soon as they saw the middle of the group moving so quickly. They both registered that in their minds as the 'pit'.

"Not good…" Cody whispered to himself.

Noah tried his best to maneuver past the crowd, often getting dirty looks, but finally they made it to the main floor. _How can you tell when the chorus is? _Noah questioned himself as he listened to the singer's seemingly random screaming. Although it kind of sounded like 'Hey Jude', orginially by The Beatles, _It all sounds the same, _he thought. But after a couple seconds of observation, the moshers slowed and started bobbing their heads to the music. Noah turned back and yelled, "NOW!" To Cody. They dropped to the floor and scoured the floor for their clues. To their dismay, it was way too dark to see a thing.

Suddenly, a blue light illuminated a small part of the floor, and the team looked up to see a sweaty looking teenager, smiling and holding his iPhone to the ground.

"WHAT'D YOU LOSE?" He yelled. Noah and Cody were proud that the guy would sacrifice his time watching the concert to help them out.

"WE'RE TRYING TO FIND CLUES ON THE GROUND! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE OR WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, BUT THEY'RE THERE!" Cody shouted to the guy. He nodded and started moving the phone around him. After a few seconds, more people bent down to ask what he was looking for. Soon, about five concert-goers had their phones out, looking for unknown clues on the ground.

*Somewhere else*

"Hey! That's cheating!" Chris shouts from his observation chair.

*Back at the El Corzòn*

About a minute of frantically searching for the clues and enduring two rounds of moshing, someone tapped Noah's shoulder. He turned to see a short-haired girl face-to-face with him.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR?" She pointed down to the space her phone shined on. Cody noticed too and looked on the ground to see a note card heavily taped over on the ground. They narrowed their eyes to see directions written on the paper.

"YEAH THANKS!" Noah shouted at the girl, who nodded and wished them luck at getting the paper up. She got up and ran somewhere else, making Cody crawl over to her original place on the floor. The teammates started picking at the tape, desperately wishing for longer nails.

Noah cocked his head and puckered his lips slightly in hope that he was getting a corner off, when suddenly the singer's banter ended, and another song continued. The moshing started, and someone ran into Noah's hunched figure, _hard_, causing him to fall into his teammate. And by some divine happenstance, somehow, causing their faces to collide in a kiss.

Neither could wrap their heads around what was happening. All Noah knew was that he was on top of someone, kissing them, and all Cody knew was that someone was on top of him, kissing him. But after a couple seconds of a petrified lip-lock, both instantly understood what was going on.

"AHH!" They both screamed and shot up, ready to run away from each other like two seasons ago at the unforgotten 'ear kiss' incident, but then remembered the challenge. They squatted back down, trying to ignore the kiss they both shared.

Although he'd never tell, Noah actually liked the feeling of being on top of his peer, kissing him unintentionally. Although it was an accident, and although Noah knew he was straight (yes, after months of figuring out, he came to the conclusion he was more into girls than boys), he couldn't seem to get rid of the blush that was on his cheeks, that he knew he'd later brush off as the whole place being too hot.

Although he'd never tell, Cody actually liked the feeling of being underneath his peer, being kissed unintentionally. He hoped it was intentional, but he highly doubted it. Although it was most likely an accident, and although Cody knew he was straight (after months of going after Gwen, he was positive), he, also, couldn't seem to get rid of the blush that was on his cheeks that he knew he'd later brush off as a stomach cramp.

After more picking, they yelled in triumph as they successfully picked the card off of the ground, and jumped up.

"YEAH!" Cody yelled, note card in hand. He grabbed Noah's forearm (instantly regretting it, since an even heavier blush settled on his cheeks) and ran to the exit. With no other familiar cars in sight, the boys considered themselves lucky that no other team had been there yet. They jumped in the cab to be greeted by the same cab driver as before.

"Oh _joy_. It's Gap Tooth and McBarf. Where to…" She asked unenthusiastically as she stared at her nails.

"Uh hold on…" Cody requested as he and Noah read the note card together.

"_If you're reading this, you somehow survived that awesome challenge thought of by yours truly,_" The team read aloud. They figured 'yours truly' had to be Chris. "_Now that you've made it this far, the last part of this challenge is to go to the Space Needle, and maneuver yourselves to…" _

"To the top…?" Noah read the line a couple of times before he leaned back and handed the note card to Cody. "So this is saying that _we _have to make it to the top of _that_?" He pointed in, what he thought, was the general direction of the Space Needle.

"There's no way that's legal…" Cody thought out loud, still reading the note card.

"Uh hello! There's no way that's _safe_!" He sighed. But if they were the first to make it to the top of the Needle, they'd have a great shot at being in the top five, plus they'd have first class seating. "Alright. Space Needle, please." After the boys caught their breath, Cody turned to Noah and said,

"Honestly? That band wasn't too bad." Noah snickered.

"Cody?"

"Hm?"

"That band was just a cover band. _For The Beatles_." Cody started stuttering like an idiot.

"Well I was just kidding. When I s-said they we're 'too' bad… I meant… I meant that they were really bad! Yeah! That's it!" Noah crossed his arms unimpressed.

He didn't really care about what Cody thought though. All he was trying to do was '_forget_' the kiss, which only caused him to think harder on it. He was also trying to '_burn' _the thought of Cody being completely adorable from his brain.

It was _not _working like he planned it to.

**This part of the story was pretty much based off of my favorite activity to do in Seattle, so sorry if it's a little random. **

**I don't own any of the characters, the El Corzòn (yes, real place), The Beatles, or Beatallica. Thank you for reading, and thank you for your reviews! I have a feeling that this next chapter will be the last, but I don't know when it will be posted. Probably a couple months from now, since I'm going on hiatus. Sorry to those who like this story! Thanks for reading anyway!**


End file.
